Knowing Me, Knowing You
|game = |year = 1977 |pictos = |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |image = |pc = Black (All) (ABBA) Sky Blue/Red/Olive Green/Seance (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJDOrXKutGM |lc = |nowc = KnowingABBA (ABBA) ABBAKnowingMe (Remake)}} "Knowing Me, Knowing You" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers There are four dancers, two males & two females. They are meant to represent the members of ABBA. P1 P1 has a short brown hairstyle, similar to Justin Bieber. He is wearing a silver jacket with gold sequins. He is also wearing a gold and silver t-shirt and pants. He mostly resembles Benny from ABBA. P2 P2 has a long brown hairstyle. She is wearing a silver and gold tank top with a short silver sweater and silver shorts. She mostly resembles Frida from ABBA. P3 P3 has a long blonde hairstyle. She is wearing a gold and silver tank top and silver pants. She mostly resembles Agnetha from ABBA P4 P4 has a very short brown hairstyle. He is wearing a silver and gold baggy shirt, a gold belt, and silver pants. He mostly resembles Björn from ABBA. Abbaknowingme coach 1.png|P1 Abbaknowingme coach 2.png|P2 Abbaknowingme coach 3.png|P3 Abbaknowingme coach 4.png|P4 Background The background has smoke that covers the dancer s feet, as well as star lights and colored lights that shine over the dancer s heads (P1 s is blue, P2 s is green, P3 s is yellow & P4 s is red). Later, it changes to a sky with mist shooting out. There is a sign with the ABBA logo underneath the mist. Gold Moves ABBA: You Can Dance There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Point at yourself with both hands, then point to the screen. Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: All coaches raise their arms up while holding their partners hands. abbaknowingme remake gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Trivia *The dancers are the same as Mamma Mia s, but they are wearing different clothes. * In the remake, a pictogram shows P3 s right hand incorrectly cut out. Gallery Game Files KnowingABBA cover generic.png|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' Abbaknowingme cover generic.jpg|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' (Remake) Abbaknowingme cover albumcoach.png| album coach In-Game Screenshots KnowingABBA_ABBA_Menu.jpeg|''Knowing Me, Knowing You'' on the menu KnowingABBA_ABBA_CoachMenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Others Abbaknowingme picto error.png|Pictogram error (P3 s right hand is cut out) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Knowing Me, Knowing You Gameplays Knowing Me, Knowing You - ABBA You Can Dance Just Dance 2017- Knowing Me Knowing You - 4 stars Knowing Me, Knowing You - Just Dance 2018 Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Knowing Me, Knowing You Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Knowing Me References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by ABBA